Franklin King
Franklin King is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sit-com, The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Yemen Party". He is the older brother of the school bully, Rodney King and often helps his little brother in bullying kids. He is voiced by Jamie Kennedy. Biography In "Yemen Party", Rodney King bullies kids at Harper Elementary School until he eventually gets stopped by Rallo, who controls his older brother, Junior like a robot to overpower him and put a stop to his bullying. Later, Rodney King comes back for revenge but this time with backup. Rodney uses his older brother, Franklin King as a robot in the same fashion as Rallo was using Junior and he prepares for battle. Rodney tells Rallo that he's not the only one who has an overweight socially awkward older brother, implying that all of this is true about Franklin. Being manipulated by Rodney to do so, Franklin swings his fist at Rallo and gets ready to punch him off of the swingset. Rallo jumps off of the swingset, narrowly avoiding the punch and leaps into Junior's joey and controls him to fight back. The fight begins with Franklin punching Junior in the face. Junior retorts by kicking Franklin in the face. The two continue to throw punches and kicks at each other and dodging them. Franklin picks Junior up by the legs, spins him around, and then throws him onto the ground. He leaps up off of a table in an attempt to stomp Junior into the ground but Rallo rolls Junior over just in time for Franklin to miss him. The fight gets carried up to the playground playset, scaring the other kids away. The two punch and kick each other and block each other's attacks until Franklin punches Junior in the face hard enough to send him falling backwards onto the bridge. The impact of Junior falling and landing on the bridge is enough to catapult a bystanding child into the air, where he lands in a far away tree. As Junior gets up, Franklin punches him again and Junior lunges forwards and gives him another punch. Franklin punches Junior once more, sending him to the other side of the playset. Rodney jokingly asks is Rallo wants to play kickball, as he controls Franklin to kick Junior in the balls. Rallo returns by saying he'd rather play hand ball, as he gets Junior to punch Franklin in the balls. Franklin pushes Junior over the edge of the playset, shattering through the fence but Junior grabs onto the hanging rings of the jungle gym and climbs away as Franklin chases after him, also climbing on the rings. Junior gets to the end of the jungle gym and swings around, launching himself forward into Franklin. Franklin launches himself forward also and the two both slam into each other. When they collide, they somehow create a massive nuclear explosion, blowing up the entire playground. As the ashes clear up, Rallo and Rodney get up off the ground and notice that Junior and Franklin are laying on the ground, acting like malfunctioning robots. At this time, Rallo and Franklin realize how nonsensical the fight is mostly because of how dumb their brothers are acting. The duo decide to bury the hatchet and become friends. They leave to go look at Big Boobed June, while Junior and Franklin continue to malfunction on the ground. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Shot